Occasions arise in which a person is involved in an accident in which hazardous contaminating materials cover the person. In the past, the person is placed in an ambulance or some other vehicle and rushed to a hospital or other emergency care center.
Of course, as the victim of the accident is placed into an ambulance and transported to a hospital or emergency care center, the people who come into contact with the victim, and the ambulance and portions of the hospital are contaminated by the hazardous contaminating materials which are carried by the victim as a result of the accident.
In the past, attempts have been made to protect an ambulance by temporarily covering the walls of an ambulance in which a victim of hazardous materials is transported. This was done in an attempt to protect the other portions of the ambulance. Also, in the past, walls of an emergency room have been temporarily covered when a victim of hazardous material has been treated in the room. This was done in an attempt to protect the other parts of the emergency care center from the hazardous materials. However, such coverings have not protected the people involved in caring for the victims, and the coverings have not been effective or practical.
An object of this invention is to provide a container into which a victim of hazardous contaminating materials is placed, so that the victim can be transported to a hospital or emergency care center without causing contamination of other people and objects.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a container which is capable of containing a large person or a small person and which is capable of containing, if necessary, bulky clothes and boots of the victim.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a container which encloses the entire victim, except perhaps, a portion of the victim's face.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a container into which an accident victim can be quickly placed and within which the victim is sealed against contamination of the environment.
Another object of this invention to provide such a container which permits limited arm and leg movement of the victim while the victim is within the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a container which is disposable or easily cleaned.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a container which can be produced at relatively low costs.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container which can serve as a body bag for a dead body in the event the victim of hazardous materials should die before receiving emergency care or while receiving emergency care.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method of transporting a victim of hazardous material, while protecting other people and areas involved in transporting and caring for the victim.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.